3 Different Fathers
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is one of those conglomerate romances that I like to do. This one features Rey with multiple partners. WARNING: Rape scene in Chapter 2. Please, read, Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Giving In to Love

**Chapter 1: Giving In to Love**

Rey had a love-hate relationship with the night. At first, she had thought she would prefer sleeping alone in the _Millennium Falcon_, in Han Solo's former quarters. But the stillness of the ship after the Resistance base had gone to sleep only enhanced acutely her feeling of solitude. Quiet was nice, but too much of it... it brought back painful memories. There had been a lot of quiet, lonely nights on Jakku. It would be nice if there was someone she could come home to every night, one person in particular...

That was what she loved about the night. She could dream of him. Ben. The man with whom she had fallen in love, despite her best efforts. And yet, seeing Ben Solo in her dreams was not nearly enough. The intimate Force Bond they shared activated sometimes, but sporadically and usually with painful brevity. It made Rey wish that Ben was here - physically here - to be in her bed and her arms every night. Surely he was lonely too? She felt those feelings from him, consistently.

He would hold her, she imagined, and allow her to rest her head on his broad chest. He would stroke her hair, then kiss her face, before turning her cheek to capture her lips with his.

She would give in with a whimper, and let him roll on top of her, tucking back the waistband of her pants. Hands would touch her breasts and then... what?

What was she imagining? What would happen next?, she asked herself like a small child trying to know the ending of a story. Eyes flying open, Rey became sharply aware that her one hand had unconsciously dipped into the wet folds, the slick lower lips of her femininity.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned, and all at once she imagined that the hand inside of her was not soft and dainty, but rather strong and calloused. She held onto the image like a lifeline and rolled her hips into her palm. Finding her bud, Rey stroked it madly. The image changed, this time not of a calloused hand, but of a tongue, surprisingly soft, as it fired deep into her core.

"Mmmmmm..." Rey's eyes rolled into the back of her head. And then, breathily, she dared to whisper his name aloud. "Ben..."

Rey's pelvis bucked harder and faster, the sounds she made becoming more pretty and desperate. "Oh... Oh... Ohhhh my... Oh my stars... Hmmmm... Oh... Ohhhhhhhh... OH! BEN!"

All at once, her body seized, her back arched, her toes curled, her thighs quaked... as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. She felt as though she had sunken into a warm bath, or that someone had cocooned her in a warm blanket that was now parachuting her gently back to earth. Rey's body twitched through the last of the ecstasy as she flopped back onto the mattress. Retracting her hand, she was startled to find it sticky with juices. Curious, she tasted some from her fingers. It was goopy.

"What... what was that?" she whispered to herself. She felt as though she had touched a live wire back on the Star Destroyers she used to scavenge. The second question, silently asked: What did it mean, that she was thinking of Ben?

The answer, though abstract, made Rey shudder with longing.

_Want_.

* * *

When the Bond mercifully opened next, Ben found Rey crying.

She had been touching herself in bed for the past several nights to images of him, quickly becoming addicted to the habit even after only just taking that shattering step of self-discovery.

Ben could feel her yearning through the Force - yearning for _him_ \- and the terror over what it could mean. The anguish that she could never satiate her thirst because what she desired was something that could never be: them. Together.

"I want _you_!" she wept. "But I don't know what it means, or how to get it! Or if you are even something I can have! I...I..." She broke down bitterly, letting out heaving sobs.

And so Ben showed her mercy. And also finally lost the patience to deny his own desire. Sweeping Rey into his arms, he silenced her cries with a breathless kiss. She melted instantly, her knees buckling in a plaintive swoon, and she threw her arms about his neck with a moan.

"Mmmmm... Hmmmm..." she whimpered, letting him taste the salt of her tears on her lips.

Ben quickly began kissing her everywhere and she swayed into his touch. Finding the drawstring at her bodice, he untied it and shrugged the top half of her white robes off her shoulders. She wore a simple bra, likely a standard issue for all women in the Resistance. There were no frills or lace on it. Ben decided he much preferred that. Nothing need be added to Rey's beauty.

His mouth suddenly and quite boldly kissed her pebbling nipples through her clothes, and Ben cursed himself for his lack of self-control. Seeking consent was the gentlemanly thing to do. But as he drifted his face away from her mounds to ask permission, Rey pushed them back into his lips.

"Mmmm... yes, more, please," she rasped, her head thrown back, eyes lidded and with lashes fluttering.

Satisfied with this answer, Ben's giant mitts seized the globes of her beautiful backside and he lifted Rey clean off her feet. Rey's eyes flew open.

"Oh, stars!" she gasped, as she had no choice but to fold her legs about his waist. Their lips not leaving each other, Ben carried her grandly into the fresher, the Bond telling him where to go.

They undressed each other hurriedly, broken only by frantic little pecks, as Rey reached around to turn on the shower spray. Sinking to his knees, Ben lifted her leg over his shoulder, Rey watching him intently.

"Ben, what are you... Oh, Force!" she cried out as Ben placed his mouth on her sex and suckled. His tongue lapping against the apex of her thighs felt better than her wildest dreams. And Ben Solo as a lover was just getting started.

Many hours later, the steam was still rising from the fresher. From the mist, a hand suddenly flailed out to slap the glass before falling away, leaving a dewey handprint.

With Ben's cock buried deep inside her, Rey draped her arms about his neck and lazily kissed him, even as he took her by her hips and frantically thrust into her. Nudging his lips apart with her tongue, she squealed into his mouth as she unraveled completely around him. Through the Bond, she could _feel_ Ben spilling deep inside of her.

And as Rey and Ben embraced and kissed and made love, the Force smiled down on them and found favor with the dark prince and the young scavenger whom he had unknowingly chosen to be his baby's mother. John Solo would be Ben Solo's son.

* * *

It had taken many hurried, whispered discussions to plan it. Use the Bond to their advantage. A Bond that had mercifully regained and even doubled its strength with every subsequent night they made love together.

Rey was afraid that she would not look presentable in her white Jedi robes, but Ben told her she would look beautiful no matter what she wore.

And so, one night, Rey teleported to Ben's personal chambers through the Bond. There, in the privacy of his rooms, they married in secret.

The bride felt giddy when she teleported back into the hangar bay in the shadow of the _Falcon_.

"What was that?" a voice suddenly called. "Rey? Are you there?"

"Rey? Is that you?"

"Oh... oh, yes! It's me! Sorry, Finn, Poe! Just making some repairs before bed! Good night!" Rey hoped her friends didn't hear the tremor in her voice.

"OK," she heard Finn reply. "Good night."

Waiting until her friends had exited the hangar bay, Rey stole aboard the Falcon and, still in her white Jedi robes in lieu of a bridal dress, threw herself onto her bed and fell into a blissful sleep. Soon, the Bond opened to reveal her husband snoring beside her and they spent their wedding night together in peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Sins

**Chapter 2: Deadly Sins**

When the Force first alerted her to the strange, innocent presence, Rey felt a fear as old as life itself. But soon the fear gave way to a giddy, breathless delight. For the first time in her life, Rey had a family. She was a faithful wife to a man who loved her. And soon, she would be the mother of his child. Ben Solo's baby.

Her joy increased tenfold when she felt a second Force essence kiss her mind, along with the first. A girl... along with the boy. She was having twins.

Of course, she could not hide the signs of her pregnancy forever. And though, in their moments alone together, Ben had been thrilled and would keep their secret, Rey knew it would eventually become unavoidable for the happy news to be widespread. She went to Finn and Poe herself and told them she was expecting.

Naturally, neither of them were pleased. Finn handled his shock and protective anger by demanding to know who the father was. Rey felt horrible that that was a secret she must still keep, but she refused to give up her Ben. Though he hid it better, Poe was still angered as he made notes on a data pad.

"I can schedule an appointment with Doctor Kalonia first thing in the morning," he offered Rey. "A war is no place for a baby."

Rey looked stricken. "No... No, I won't let you take them!" she cried, her hands flying to her womb.

"Rey -"

"They can't help being born!" Rey pleaded. Her grip around her abdomen tightened. "I will have these babies... and I won't ever, _ever_ let you take them." Her eyes filled with crippling love as she took in her swelling stomach.

"_Them_?" Finn squeaked, clueing into the fact that Rey was carrying twins.

Many months later, on a night of tears and pain, Rey submitted her body to unbearable agony in the greatest act of love, as she delivered twins - a boy and a girl. Ben sat by her side, invisible to everyone but her. In a dizzying haze, she named her children.

"John. Anakina."

A tearfully grateful Ben adorned her with kisses all through the night.

* * *

Poe had been gone in his X-wing for many days. His absence had bothered both Finn and Rey to no end. And though Rey still had her babies to nurse, she paced the _Falcon_, concerned for her friend. And also concerned for her husband Ben, whom had oddly gone several days without visiting his little family through the Force Bond.

A sudden banging on the hull door jolted Rey from her thoughts.

"Rey!" Finn called. "Poe's back! And he's got big news!"

Leaving her children in their cribs and with a soft kiss to their temples, Rey hurried from the _Falcon_ to find a cheering crowd surrounding their Commander. But as Rey drifted closer, a foreboding brush from the Force told her that something wasn't right. The crowd parted to let her congratulate Poe, but she only stared at him.

"Where's Ben Solo?"

Poe didn't move, his face creasing in perplexion.

"Goddamn it, Poe, where is my husband?!"

Gasps of horror went up from the Resistance as the whole puzzle was finally put together. Poe straightened to his full height, and delivered the report in cold, correct terms:

"Kylo Ren, born Ben Solo, was shot down by me over Exogol, crippling the First Order of its leadership and all but ending the war."

A strained silence blanketed the base. And then Rey let out an anguished scream as she lunged at Poe.

"You killed him! You killed him! Ohhhh..."

Finn tried to restrain her, but could not stop Rey from digging her nails into Poe's face. The rage all-consuming, she ignited her lightsaber and struck, much like she had to her further spouse on Starkiller. Poe crumpled to the floor, a deep gash in his cheek.

"Murderer!"

* * *

Once Finn had gotten her to calm down, and at his encouragement, Rey had gone to Poe's rooms to visit him and apologize.

Doctor Kalonia had managed to heal the lightsaber burn as best she could, leaving an angry scar.

Rey was grateful that Poe even let her in. As he poured them each a glass of Corellian whiskey, she averted her gaze from his face in shame. Shamed that she had blemished his handsome face. "I'm sorry I struck you."

"Perhaps I had it coming to me. Denying those kids a father..." Poe peered at her curiously. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

Rey held his gaze, her eyes sad. "Yeah. I really did. I love him still."

Jedi and pilot spent the night drinking heavily. As a deeply inebriated Rey staggered towards the door to return to her ship, she felt Poe's hands take her waist. Against her better judgement, she leaned into the touch.

"Poe, what are you...?"

Spinning her about, he silenced her with a kiss. "Don't!" she spat, jerking away.

His green eyes dimmed. "OK. Not there." His lips dipped into her neck. "But how about there?"

"Ohhhh..." she sighed. Against her better judgment, she pulled him closer, shrugging off his flight jacket. Poe deftly undid the ties to her nightdress that she had spent the better part of the day in, letting it pool to the floor. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face away. "I said don't."

That did not stop either of them from falling back onto Poe's bed. Soon, the pilot was inside her, Rey bouncing against him, the fire in her core stoked hotter, hotter, hotter still. At last, with a yelp, she orgasmed all around him. Exhausted, she pushed against Poe's chest.

"OK. That's enough."

Poe's breath was hot in her ear as he continued to bear down. "Poe, I said that's enough..." She shoved harder but it was no good, as the full dead weight of him effectively pinned her to the bed. "Poe, STOP!"

But Poe didn't stop. He didn't stop until, with a shudder, he ejaculated deep inside the young Jedi. Spent at last himself, he rolled off of her and Rey shot from the bed, grabbing for her clothes and throwing them on. The moment Poe's head lifted from the pillow, she punched him hard in the face. Her brown eyes stung with regret and unforgiving tears.

"I never want to see you again," she whispered. And she stormed from the room.

* * *

Rey had long heard of the saying, Be Careful What You Wish For. Now, she wish she had been, for a great many reasons.

She should never have let Poe seduce her in the first place. Just as he never should have continued once she withdrew her consent. But what was done was done. And she never did see Poe Dameron again.

The next day, he went out on a bombing mission to keep the retreating remains of the First Order on the run... and he never returned. Shot down over Danash, had been the final, grave report. A body was never found.

Several weeks later, Rey discovered with an anguished wail that Poe had left something behind. A new, innocent life inside of her, conjured into being from an unspeakable act.

Upon discovering that she was once again pregnant, Rey went to Finn, the only man left whom she could trust. The whole story came out - the drinking, the rape. And that Rey was now carrying Poe's baby.

Finn seemed sick and wracked with guilt in the small part that he had played in the tragedy and he held Rey close as she sobbed into his shirtfront.

"You... you believe me, don't you?" she hiccuped through her tears.

"Of _course_ I believe you," Finn crooned. "Now: what are you going to do?"

Rey gulped. "I'm keeping him," she whispered softly. "He didn't ask for this."

"But... the reminder of Poe..." Finn protested.

"My baby will only remind us of the good," Rey vowed firmly. "Besides, Poe was your friend too. Mourn him for the good things."

"I won't forgive him, though," Finn promised. "Not for what he did to you. But, if it means that much to you, perhaps I should help you raise the kid. John and Anakina will need someone too."

Tearfully, a grateful Rey pecked his cheek. "Thank you, my friend."

And so, nine months later, Rey gave birth to another son, whom she named Kitt. Kit Dameron.


	3. Chapter 3: Blended

**Chapter 3: Blended**

Nights at the dinner table were a rambunctious affair for Rey and her little family. The 7-year-old twins, John and Anakina, bickered passionately. John was wise beyond his years, but that didn't make him beyond squabbling with his sister. Their little brother, 6-year-old Kitt, was more quiet and meek.

"All right, you squirrelly Ewoks, settle down!" Rey chided, as she served them their supper of Bantha broth. "No fighting at the dinner table... Anna, sit still!" It was a pet name her daughter much preferred to her full name - Anakina, the latter only spoken when the little girl was in trouble.

Rey led a simple life with her babies, living on the _Falcon_ where it was stationed on the ocean moon of Kef Bir. The ruins of the Second Death Star still sat in the distance, half-submerged in the waves. Being here made Rey feel close to her dearly departed husband.

The stillness of the night was suddenly broken by the powering down of thrusters. Sounded like an X-wing coming in for a landing. Rey stood up, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "I wonder who that could be?"

Then, a voice called through the gangplank's open hatch: "Hello, all! Anybody home?"

"UNCLE FINN!" the three children squealed, scrambling up from their seats without even asking to be excused. They tackled the former Stormtrooper as he came up the walk, sending him sprawling with a laugh.

"Where have you been?" Anna's eyes shone. "We've missed you!"

"My work takes me all over," Finn explained, getting to his feet. "Here, I brought you a treat. One for John and Kitt, too."

Rey stood from the table, smiling tenderly at her dear friend.

"Children, stay here and finish your supper. I need to talk with your uncle alone."

The kids obeyed, as Rey guided Finn back into the sitting room. Sighing in relief, she gave him a hug. "They've all missed you," she murmured into his shoulder. "I've missed you."

Finn chuckled. "I've missed you too."

"So:" Rey stepped back, grinning. "What's new?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I've been offered a new position. A counselorship, to help recondition former Stormtroopers on Dathomir."

Rey's eyes shone. "That's wonderful news! There's no one better for the job!"

"I don't want to take it."

Rey blinked. "What? Why not?"

Finn suddenly exploded in frustration. "Why not? God, Rey! Because it means more reminders of the war. More nights away from the life I really want. More time away from the person I love. The only person I've ever loved, and that's _you_, damnit!"

Rey's mouth unhinged into a perfect "O" as she gaped at him. She stared at her friend, bewildered.

"But, but what about... Rosie?"

"I've grieved for her, same as you have for Ben," Finn said earnestly, taking her hands in his. "But nothing's going to bring her back. I can't go back to the night she died. And I feel like... like we could help save each other. It's an instinct, a feeling. The Force brought us together. It brought us together on Jakku for a reason." His eyes suddenly brightened as a wonderful idea fell into his head. "Maybe I could still take the position on Dathomir... and have you and the children come with me. We could settle there! Think about it: I could go to work; John, Anakina and Kitt could go to school - Oh, Rey, this way we can have our cake and eat it too!"

Rey gazed at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she whispered.

Finn beamed. "Nothing would make me happier," he expressed with sincerity.

Slowly, Rey stepped forward. Holding his eyes, standing up on her tiptoes, she softly, tentatively pressed her lips to his. Finn immediately relaxed and deepened it, and she stepped away.

"All right," she nodded slowly. "On one condition: I want to get married here. Before we move. So we can be a real family."

Finn beamed. "Done."

Days later, in the presence of Rey's three children and a Justice of the Peace, Rey Solo married her childhood friend. Wearing her white Jedi robes, she gently kissed her new husband as her children danced at her feet.

* * *

It took many weeks to pack up the Solo-Dameron homestead and store their lives all on the _Falcon_ for the pilgrimage to Dathomir. Having been the man of the house for a long time, John took it upon himself to load the orbaks and cart supplies back to the _Falcon_. Seeing how his kid brother so desperately wanted to earn his own keep, he let Kitt help him.

And all the while, Kitt would pepper John with his inquisitive questions.

"What's Papa Finn moving us to Dathomir for?"

"For money, of course," John chuckled, as he slowed the orbak to a halt.

"What's money?"

"Well, that's what you buy things with," John swung himself out of the saddle. "Like credits."

"What are credits?"

"Credits are the official currency of the Final Republic."

"Is that the same as Separatist money?" Kit badgered.

"Separatist money? Well..." John's voice trailed off. Kriff it, he didn't know! He shook his head at Kitt. "Don't you ever run out of questions?"

The boys hauled their load up the gangplank, running into Anna as they entered the ship's hull. "You don't wanna go in there," their sister said.

"Why, what's wrong?" John asked, entering the ship.

Kitt made a face. "Mommy! Papa Finn! Yuck!"

Rey and Finn drew apart from where they had been openly kissing, Finn dancing his fingers along Rey's swollen stomach. Rey grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, honey. It's just hormones. From the baby."

"What's hormo-" Kitt started to ask, but John clapped a hand over his mouth.

Rey shook her head with a laugh. "Don't you ever run out of questions?"

* * *

Rey and her family finally moved their lives and the _Falcon_ to Dathomir, where Finn was stationed on a military base to help former Stormtroopers work free of their brainwashing and move on to new, suitable work. Several months later, Rey went into labor and delivered her and Finn's baby girl. The birth was touch-and-go, with the Jedi very nearly losing her life. But she recovered and as she and Finn gazed down at their daughter, they knew that it had all been worth it.

There was only one regret, which the doctors had told her and made Rey's eyes fill with tears. "I can't have any more children," she told Finn brokenly.

Finn kissed her temple. "We have our daughter. And you know I love the twins and Kitt like they're my own. That's enough for me - for _us_.

And as Rey nursed her daughter, Mara - Mara, with her beautiful, brown skin - she agreed that they did have all they needed.

* * *

"Mama?" 3-year-old toddler Mara asked one night at the family dinner table aboard the _Falcon_. "Why do we have three fathers?"

Rey smiled. "Because you're lucky," she told her youngest with love. "You have your own special Daddy, just as Kitt has his own special Daddy and John and Anna have their own special Daddy." The question reminded her of the holo recording she had just received several days ago. From the mysterious woman asking to meet. All Rey knew was that it had something to do with Poe...

... and his other son.

Straightening her napkin, Rey turned to Kitt. "Kitt, sweetie? Remember how I said a special person was going to come see you tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... that person is your other brother. A long time ago, your daddy had a baby with another woman. Her name is Zorri. She and her son both want to meet you."

The thrusters of a Y-wing could suddenly be heard, touching down near the parked _Falcon_ in the fields of Dathomir. Rey stood. "That must be them. Kitt, come with me. The rest of you, stay here with Papa Finn."

Taking her youngest son by the hand, Rey guided him down the gangplank to where a woman in a purple uniform and a handsome youth of 18 now crossed to meet them. The woman warmly embraced Rey.

"Zorri Bliss."

"Rey." The Jedi gestured to her youngest son. "This is Poe's and my little boy, Kitt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kitt," Zorri smiled kindly. "This is your brother, Shem."

Shem crouched down to ruffle Kitt's hair. "Good to meet you, little bro."

As the boys got to know each other, Zorri asked: "So, were you and Poe ever married?"

"No. I've only been married twice: my current husband and before that, Ben Solo - the father of my twins."

Zorri nodded. "Kylo Ren. I have heard you were in love."

Rey nodded wistfully. "We were."

"And Poe?"

"No. It was... a night of drinking. I liked it at first, but then... he didn't stop." Rey pursed her lips. "Rape," she whispered.

Zorri bowed her head. "I'm sorry. It wasn't like that for us. I didn't find out I was carrying Shem until after Poe left."

Now Kitt had not overheard the darker details of the women's conversation. But Shem had, and he rose in shock. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Ms. Rey." His voice was angry.

Rey just shook her head. "Don't let it cloud your view of your father, Shem. He was a brave man who made a horrible choice in... taking advantage of me."

There was a sudden scream that came from the gangplank of the _Falcon_. Except for Kitt, now playing innocently with a laser lasso toy Shem had given him, everyone wheeled around to see a horrified Anna staring at her mother. Clearly, she had overheard, likely through the Force's help.

"Kitt's Daddy raped you?!"

"Anakina Leia Solo!" Rey hissed for her to keep her voice down. Glancing back to her guests apologetically, she hurried to the ship and hustled her eldest daughter aboard. "You come with me." Guiding them into the privacy of her and Finn's bedroom, Rey turned to Anna.

"Anna, I want you to understand something: yes, Kitt's Daddy assaulted me and that is how I came to have your brother. Poe made a horrible choice. But that one choice does not define who he is. It was a serious lapse in judgment. In all other respects, Poe, as I knew him, was a good person." She wasn't about to mention that Poe had murdered Anna and John's father. She might tell the twins that when they were much older. Or maybe never. Rey wasn't sure yet.

"A good person?!" Anna sobbed, staring up into her mother's face.

"Good people make bad choices," Rey told her gently. "Your father made some bad choices before he and I married. He was on the Dark Side of the Force until we fell in love and had you and John. But your father was still the finest man I've ever known, tied with Papa Finn, of course." She breathed deeply. "That said, I want you to keep this to yourself. You can't tell John or Mara. And you absolutely cannot tell Kitt. Do you understand me, Anakina?"

"I understand," the young girl said softly.

Smiling tenderly, Rey kissed Anna's forehead. "Good girl. I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Exiting the ship, Rey called down to Kitt, Zorri and Shem.

"Would you all like to join us for dinner?"

And together, the sprawling family sat down to resume supper on the _Falcon_.


End file.
